reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Hopes for the Future
Hopes for the Future is one of the books in Red Dead Redemption 2 and was written by a self-described Scientist, Dr. Malcolm MacIntosh. Full Text THE DANGERS OF ILLUMINATING OILS What is the price of the light created by burning illuminating oils that fills our homes, lights our carriages and transports us in metal machines? The new invention of the patent-motor wagon will result in the death of the creatures of the sea. One day there will be no fish to be found by the fisherman, as he has traveled farther and farther in a machine of death. Learn and weep as the rivers and oceans go black and nowhere is to be found a drop to quench our thirsts. The hills, scorched, shall burn. The rivers, fouled, will burn. The sun in the skies will burn our eyes and skin. EXPERIMENTS AND THE FUTURE OF ELECTRICITY The fire that runs through wires of elements such as copper shall soon come to consume every part of our being. Soon electricity will be required for every part of our lives. It will create visions in front of your eyes. It will be used instead of sexual intercourse. Man will no longer be able to cipher numbers because of the reliance on it. Electricity not from from the skies that sets our trees afire, but the kind made by man. A wonder of the age, yet it is fire and it will eventually cause us to burn every living thing to make more of it. A SWINDLE This is a full and accurate report that every person reading this will be swindled out of considerable wealth. Machines are wonderful, but in the operation of the wrong people, they are the pathway to destruction. Someday these machines will lull us into comfort such that we lose all common sense, compassion and human contact, instead preferring the sound of the machines. Whispering gibberish to clouds will not save you. Science will save you if you let it. Otherwise your skies will be forever gray, the oceans will rise and the women who live in the sea will die. YOU ARE A SLAVE This is the grand question, plainly stated so that you can understand. Do you want to be a slave to ignorance? Do not fall for damnable doctrines and the cruel massacres of the elite. Only in this country can a person be proud of not being good at math. Or science. You bring about the destruction of our very race by not noting nature around you. The dinosaurs were killed by men out of fear, and that very ignorance will kill us all. AMERICAN INGENUITY DAMNS US ALL American industry will do what it always does -- Make a few men very rich and a lot of men very sick. Those are the only outcomes... so if you're not rich, trust me, you will be sick, soon enough. My teachings will ground you -- go and spread the word by ordering copies of my book so that you may go on the incredible journey to the heart of all knowledge. Do not listen to the lies of institutions. They profit on the damnation of us all. Yours, Dr. Malcolm MacIntosh How to obtain This book is handed to the player by Dr. Malcolm MacIntosh in the city of Annesburg, between the Gunsmith and the Newspaper Boy. Malcolm can be heard giving a speech to the town about how humanity will destroy this earth. Interpretation and Parallels with Reality This book details how humans will be the ultimate destruction of ourselves. By utilizing machines and technology, we only have one path and that path is to destroy our planet and ourselves. It also portrays the inevitability of our reliance upon technology. The fire that runs through wires of elements such as copper shall soon come to consume every part of our being. Soon electricity will be required for every part of our lives. One can say that this is a parallel with today since we are completely dependent on cell phones and computers. The new invention of the patent-motor wagon will result in the death of the creatures of the sea. A parallel can be drawn with today regarding life in the sea being killed by plastics and oil that is dumped into the ocean.Category:Books in Redemption 2